A Twisted Fairytale
by thelostDreamcatcher
Summary: Join Diana, an average modern 16 year old girl, in her journey to save the home she never though existed in an ancient fairytale land. This is truly a twisted fairytale story; everything she has ever believed in will be put to the test because nothing is as it seems and she will find out the world is even more complex and mysterious than she has ever anticipated it to be.
1. The Savior Returns

**PROLOGUE:**

**The Mistress of Evil**

The Kingdom of Briar Rose was once the richest kingdom in all the land, until one day... on the day of Princess Diana's baby shower a pack of Alpha werewolves crashed the celebration to deliver a message.

_The Mistress Of Evil is coming. _was written on a scroll.

Everyone at the celebration was jolted with fear. As they waited for the infamous witch to appear, not a whisper was heard.

A violent gush of wind blew opened the door, and a woman covered under a black cloak walked in. The shadow inside of the hood hides her face, exposing only her lips.

The woman looks at the king and queen, and an evil laughter surrounded the room.

"You dare not invite me to your celebration. Fools! You will pay dearly for what you have done."

The king and queen rushed to the crib in order to protect their infant daughter from the evil glare of the witch as she turned and walked towards them.

"Now I shouldn't be rude, I must give this little girl a gift."

"Leave," the king commanded.

An evil smile appears on her shadow-covered face.

"Oh? But I shall give her and your kingdom a gift anyway."

The king and queen grew pale at her remark.

"I shall give you sixteen years of happiness. When the sixteen years is up, I will come back and annihilate each and everyone of you, starting with the newborn princess."

Everyone stayed quiet, paralyzed by fear as the werewolves circled around the room.

She smiled another evil smile and walked out with the werewolves following close behind her.

The king and queen ended the party early and held an emergency meeting with the kings and queens of the other kingdoms to devise a plan that can counter the witch's threats.

"I shall merge my power with the fairies to help your kingdom, and protect our future," everyone turned to see who has made such a bold statement. All eyes were fixed upon a beautiful queen, she is one of the youngest, most notorious, and most well known figure in the land. The beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed Queen stood up and as she elaborated on her plan, the tension eased a great deal but it never disappeared.

**...**

Their one last hope lies with their precious princess, Diana. Who's soul was sent to another dimension, in a new body to ensure its safety. Her physical body cannot be transported through the dimensions and must be kept within that world. The Queen sent her army to built a castle on top of a magic bean, as the bean grows it covers the tower completely, protecting the enchanted body of the infant Princess Diana.

Sixteen years have passed. A dark time has befallen upon the kingdom, and the rise of the Mistress of Evil has come.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Savior Returns**

"How are you doing in there?"

"Let me out this instant!" The girl commanded.

"I've had enough of your insolent behavior!" The Queen said with a stern look.

"You evil Queen!"

"I was never the evil Queen, it was you who created that image of me, Snow White."

"You can't trap me in this mirror forever!" Snow White said as she looked out from inside the rounded, wooden framed mirror.

"Not forever, only until you have learned your lesson."

"Spend your time in pitch darkness with the eerie silence of the mirror and reflect on your actions," the Queen continued as Snow White glared at her. "Your vanity will be your undoing. If the mirror shows you who you are from the inside, are you brave enough to face it?" As the Queen concluded her words, she waved her hand across the mirror and the image of Snow White disappeared.

As she walked over and looked through the window, she noticed a black crow perched on a tree branch next to the window.

"Diablo," the Queen muttered in disgust as she hurled a fireball at the bird. The bird narrowly dodged it and flew away.

The Queen then waved her hand around the room, and all the doors and windows shuts itself leaving the queen in darkness and solitude.

"It's time to bring the princess back," she muttered to herself.

The Queen walked over to another mirror, a giant mirror with frames made of pure gold. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of the person she wanted to conjure.

"My Queen, how can I be of service?" A young girl with long golden hair answered as she appears in the mirror.

"I want you to bring the savior back."

The girl smiled, "I thought you would never ask... the Mistress of Evil is making her move."

"I know. She sent me a gift, a spy."

The girl wasn't surprised.

"Use your powers to bring her back."

"I will," the girl said as she turned around, took out her paint brush and started to paint a strange scenery from a foreign land on thin air.

The Queen waved her hand over the mirror. The image of the golden hair girl disappears as she stepped through her painted scenery, a few seconds later the scenery also disappeared.

**...**

_(Diana'sPOV)_

"Bye Diana. See you on Monday!"

"Bye!" I waved to my friends as I opened the door to my house. My parents aren't home, they'll be coming home very late tonight. As I turned on the television, I reached for an apple in the fruit bowl...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Who could that be?

I opened the door.

"Diana," the strange girl smiled. "We haven't met yet but I'm a friend."

She's really pretty. She has very long, silky blonde hair, fair complexion and green eyes.

"How? We haven't met yet," I asked as I continued to study her. She was wearing a strange purple dress that comes down and reaches the ground.

She started to tell me a story about this strange land and a strange promise made by an evil witch. The crazy thing is that, I'm the savior princess of that story. Wow, her imagination is quite splendid, I could write a book base on this story.

According to her story, a Seer prophecized that the infant princess would be the savior, with this knowledge, the Queen sent the infant's soul into another dimension to ensure that the Mistress of Evil won't do any harm to her. Her soulless body was preserved by the Queen's magic. The girl told me that because the time has come for the evil witch to make her move, the whole kingdom was put under a sleeping curse and I have to go back there to fulfill my destiny.

"The curse has been in effect for about a few months now, I've been gathering the necessary amount of magic to bring you home."

"W-wait, what? Are you crazy?" She _is_ crazy, it's such a pity... she's so pretty, but a lunatic nonetheless.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She took out a paint brush, "Maybe this will convince you."

She turned around and started waving the brush in mid air, w-wait... pictures are starting to appear... but there wasn't any paint on the brush, not to mention she's drawing on air.

A picture of a forest appears. She extended an arm out for me, "Let's go."

"Um...Where are we going?"

"We're going home." She smiled.

I'm dreaming, I've got to be.

"Oh, and if you say or do something and I don't respond, just follow me."

I was confused, but I went through the portal anyways, she followed behind.

I felt a chill all over my body as I went into the portal.

I was immediately surrounded by countless trees, everything is so dark, cold and scary.

"Your kingdom was surrounded and protected by magic, I cannot use magic to transport you there," the girl said without looking at me. "This is as far as I can get you."

"So we have to travel there on foot?" I asked hoping she could at least draw some horses to help us get there.

She doesn't seem to hear me.

I walked towards her and tried to stop her, but she walked right past me. This dream is getting pretty crazy because I think I'm a ghost now.

The girl stopped, "I felt a chill." I looked at her, "Your body is at the castle, I don't have enough magic to transport anything physically, other than myself, between worlds."

So I'm going to stay like this?

"Follow me, princess" she said as she started to walk, I followed her. I don't know how long we've walked... 30 minutes, an hour? Two hours? The never ending forest made me lost track of time, but the girl was keeping me entertained by filling me in on 'my past'.

I'm the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah, and apparently I'm the sister of Sleeping Beauty. The girl said that I'm the prophecized princess that would come back and save the kingdom. She also mentioned that my parents put my body in a separate tower that was covered by thick vines that grew from a magic bean. There's also a dragon that protects me, a dragon called Maleficent.

This dream is getting weirder every second.

Eventually,we arrived at a cave. "Your highness." The girl bowed.

"Has she arrived?" A guy with black hair and blue eyes asked. He's tall and very handsome... perhaps the most handsome guy I've ever seen.

"Yes."

The guy looked around. "Give me a sign that you're here, Princess Diana."

I was surprised, his voice is full of authority. I guess I should pass through him like I did with the girl before.

I walked passed him, and I can see his body is reacting to it.

The girl smiled, "You have your proof, I'll be on my way."

Wait. Don't tell me she's leaving me here alone with this guy?

"Princess Diana, please follow me," the girl said as she headed to a seclude area. "I have to go, you'll be in good hands with Prince Skyler, he will protect you."

Skyler? So that's his name.

"He will help you on your journey." She thought for a moment, "As a wandering spirit, you have powers more than the average human, you will find out about those powers later. Be responsible with it, don't get too carry away."

The girl smiled, "We'll be seeing each other again."

She walked off into the distance, stopped after a few steps, and took out her paint brush.

I don't want her to leave me...

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"

Oh yeah she hasn't.

"I'm Rapunzel," she said as she steps into the portal and disappeared.


	2. The Seer's Words

**Chapter 2:**

**The Seer's Words**

_(Diana's POV)_

I walked back to the cave and noticed that they're all men. I'm the only girl here, I felt more alone than ever.

There must be about a dozen men, most of them were about to go and rest for the night. About five men stayed up, including Prince Skyler, to guard the area.

They must have forgotten that I was here. I feel like I'm going crazy because no matter how much I waved or talk to them, they can't see or hear me. It's frustrating.

I walked over to the prince and sat down on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

"Are you here, Princess?" He asked.

"Ye-" I suddenly remembered that he can't hear me.

I reached my hand over to touch his, and I can see that he felt it.

"Come with me." I follow him for about an hour. He's not much of a talker.

There was a cave in the distant, and we were heading towards it. We went into the cave, it was deep, and I can hear the sound of a waterfall.

"We're under the mountain, below the waterfall."

So I guessed right. As we walk deeper and deeper into the cave we heard a voice calling out to us.

"I knew you would come."

An old woman dressed in rags was sitting on a giant rock with her eyes closed.

"Welcome back, Princess Diana," she said as she opened her eyes. They were completely white.

I'm scared, not even Prince Skyler can see me and yet this blind woman could.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

She smiled, "A Seer can see all. Things that were, things that are, and somethings that has not yet come to pass."

"I can see things that humans are incapable of seeing," she continue held a hand out to me.

I hesitated but took her hand anyway. I can touch her.

"You have a long journey ahead of you, a journey that might even cost you your life."

"My life? Can you tell for certain?"

"I see death in your future young one, but that is only one out of the infinite possible futures you could have." She pulled me in to sit next to her.

"I don't understand.."

"Your choices will affect your future."

She held my hand tightly and looked at me. "But beware child, where there is death there will always be death. No matter if others die in your stead or you die in theirs, it either you or them... there is no both."

"You will have to make sacrifices, and some of those sacrifices will cost the lives of the people you love."

People are going to die, and I might even die here. I looked down trying to hold back my tears. Everything felt so real... am I really dreaming?

"You will become a beacon to help people through their darkness night."

I looked back up at her, "Me?" I'm not brave.

"You will find your courage." She said to me as she turned to Prince Skyler.

"Please excuse us Princess Diana, I must speak to the prince... alone."

I left to a nearby place so I wouldn't hear them but close enough so that I wouldn't get lost.

I peaked in behind the rocks, I can't make out what she is saying to the prince but his face turned into a pained expression. Why does he look like he's in so much pain?

He's walking out. I followed him back to the cave and joined up with his men, he didn't say a word to me the rest of the way back.

I noticed he was holding something, a necklace. He didn't have it when he went into the cave ... the Seer must have given it to him.

He looked at it for a long time as if debating if he should put it on or not. After a few minutes, he put the necklace around his neck and his eyes shift to where I'm standing.

"So this is what you look like." He can see me?

"You can see me?"

He furrowed his brows, "This necklace allows me to see but not hear you."

He studied me for a while. The same pained expression he had in the cave returned, but he quickly turned away and went inside the cave as soon as he noticed I was studying him to.

Why did he look at me with such a painful expression?

Prince Skyler fell asleep, his men were on watch.

He was having a nightmare, I walked over to him and tried to help him but he's still twisting and turning, he's covered in cold sweats. I want to help him, but I don't know how.

"Ugh!" He woke up violently. I looked at him, worried.

He looked back at me as his breathing slowed, "Can you please leave the cave? I need sometime to myself."

Huh? Why is he so cold to me? He has been like that since that moment I left him alone with the Seeker.

I stood up and left the cave.

Whatever it is, whatever those nightmares are ... it involves _me_. I can feel it.

* * *

**Extra: Skyler's Indecision**

_(Skyler's POV)_

"The boy who killed his own mother."

I could feel my body tense up as the memories I had long buried within me surfaced. I could feel a pair of white eyes staring at me as I looked down at the ground to regain my composure.

"Will you do the same to her?"

I looked up wondering what she meant.

"Princess Diana. One day you have to make the same decision... to kill her, or let her, kill you."

No. I can't let history repeat itself.

"I will repeat what I have said before. Where there is death, there will _always_ be death."

She looked at me as I continued to stay silent.

"Death is merciless, he will not spare lives. He will take the number of lives he came for, nothing more, nothing less."

"That can't happen!" I growled at her.

The Seer continued to look at me, "It will, not yet... but that time will come."

No. No. No! I can't let that happen.

"She's waiting for you," the Seer said as she looks towards a rock in the distance. I didn't bother to look back.

"This will help you see her." She handed me a necklace, "Without this you cannot see her."

I walked out of the cave with a heavy heart.

History will repeat itself, and when that time comes, what am I going to do?


	3. The Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 3**

**The Queen of Hearts**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The face in the mirror glared at the Queen.

"Well?"

"Y-you are the fairest of them all," Snow White answered. The Queen smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"Of course!"

Her smile faded, "Snow White, you can't see the beauty of others if you are too focused on your own. I want you to put aside your pride and change for the better."

"What do you know? You're only my step-mother."

"A step-mother that cares enough to right your wrongs," the Queen snapped. "I was going to let you out of the mirror if I saw any improvements in your personality, but I see that's impossible." She waved her hand across the mirror; the image of Snow White blurred and disappeared.

The Queen looks out from her window into her garden. Her precious rose garden is withered.

She sighed, "The dark power of the Mistress of Evil is spreading and destroying everything."

"Your Majesty," a servant came in, bowed, and put a vase on the window sill.

"You may leave," she commanded. The servant bowed and walked out of the room. Inside the vase was a rose made out of white marble. The Queen took the rose out of the vase and blew on it, the marble rose suddenly became a real white rose, the Queen smiled as she pricked her finger and painted the rose red with her own blood.

The Queen's blood soaked into the rose and turned it magical. Her wounded finger healed immediately.

The castle guard rushed in, "Your Majesty, there's a Huntsman here who wishes to speak with you."

"Let him in."

"Your Majesty," the Huntsman bowed.

"If I remembered correctly, you were the Huntsman that saved Snow White from the Alpha Werewolf."

"Yes," he bowed again.

"What is your business with me? I've rewarded you handsomely for saving her."

"I've heard that you have trapped her in a Magic Mirror."

The Queen tilts her head as one of her eyebrow shot up. "Ah, you want me to let her free."

"Y-yes."

A booming laughter surrounded the room, My, my... love_ is _blind. Have you not seen how vain she is?"

"I believe she will change."

"So do I, but sometimes we don't get what we want," the Queen turns away. "Leave."

"I have something, something that even you cannot resist."

She turned around as she picks up her red rose from the window sill. "Oh? What may that be?"

"A crystal mined up by the dwarfs."

The Queen smirked, "You think a mere crystal can convince me?"

"Not just any crystal, a Heart Crystal." The Huntsman took out a blood-red, heart-shaped crystal.

The Queen's eyes widened.

"I will trade this for Snow White's freedom," the Huntsman said as he held the crystal out for the Queen to see.

As she reaches for the crystal the Huntsman pulled his arm away. "Only if you free Snow White," he reminded her.

The Queen let out a grin as the Huntsman felt the crystal in the palm of his hand was yanked away by an invisible force. The crystal floated across the floor and landed on the palm of the Queen.

"Thank you Cheshire," she said as an image of a black cat appeared out of thin air.

She turned to the Huntsman, "This was never a negotiation." With a flick of her hand, a strong gush of wind picked the Huntsman off his feet and threw him out the room.

The guards quickly caught him and threw him out of the castle.

"With this I can even bring back the dead." The Queen smiled as she calls for her cat.

"Cheshire, keep this crystal safe."

The cat opened his mouth,swallowed the crystal and disappeared into thin air.

The Queen walked over to her mirror and waved her hand. The mirror showed Prince Skyler, Princess Diana, and the rest of the men making their way out of the forest.

She smiled, "So they're heading to the Evergreen Forest to look for the cure ... they're planning to undo the sleeping curse that I have created."

The image on the mirror disappeared as the Queen started to walk towards the window.

"The Mistress of Evil will know, her attack on the kingdom will come swiftly."

The Queen furrowed her brows as she closed her eyes.

"Our doom is near."


	4. Spirits of the Forest

**Chapter 4**

**Spirits of the Forest**

_(Diana's POV)_

"We will rest here for the night," Prince Skyler said as he tied his horse to a nearby tree.

It's been three days since I got here, so many things are happening to me all at once. I'm still debating if this is real or just dream.

A guy walked past me. He shuddered, "My apologies, Princess." He bowed and resumed what he's doing. The men have gotten used to not being able to see me, although some of them did get a little scared at first.

Prince Skyler tried to light a fire in the middle of the campsite while the men were helping each other set up a tent. The tent was big enough to shelter about five people, the rest would either sleep outside or keep watch of the area.

"Sir," one of the men bowed."The tent is ready, please rest," he continued.

That's right, he hasn't had a good night sleep ever since that night we went to see the Seer.

"I shall keep watch again tonight."

"But you have been keeping watch for 3 nights, you must res-" the prince put his hand up and gestured the man to be silent.

"I'll be fine."

The man bowed and walked back to his post. His men really cares for his well-being.

Two men came back with fruits enough for everyone to fill their stomach. I suddenly realized that I haven't eaten or slept in three days., I guess those things are just to nourish the body, the soul doesn't need it.

Prince Skyler is trying to keep himself busy so he could avoid me. I feel more alone than ever, the only person who could see me is trying to avoid me.

I noticed a crow perched on a branch of a tree next to the fence, I walked towards it ... it doesn't look like it can see me. Funny, I read somewhere in a book that animals can see souls and spirits; I guess it's wrong.

The crow has red eyes, it was very sinister looking, and it was observing the camp.

Suddenly I felt something went through me. The thing injured the crow's right leg, but it still managed to fly away with the thing stuck to its thigh.

I turned back to see Prince Skyler lowering his bow and watch the crow fluttered away.

He shot me! Well he was really aiming for the crow but it went right through me, I would have been dead if I was in a body right now. The thought was a little disturbing.

"We're being watched," he informed the men.

"No more resting, we must make haste. The Mistress of Evil is watching us, we must make for the refugee of the Evergreen Forest." the prince untied his horse and looked at me, "Princess, you will ride with me."

We set out for the Evergreen Forest. I've learned in the last few days that if I focus my attention on something, I can actually touch it.

I focused my attention on the prince as I wrapped my arms around his waist, I didn't want to be left behind. Focus Diana, you can do this. Focus!

Every inch of his body tensed up as he felt my arms around him.

"You're cold," he whispered.

I couldn't feel anything... not the coldness of the night air or the warmth of his skin, nothing.

His hand reached down to touch my arm, "How strange, I can feel you holding onto me but I can't touch you."

"You can't get hurt if you don't have a body," he said as he stared into space.

Is there some hidden meaning behind his words?

"May I call you Diana?" he asked. I was surprised but nodded. "You can call me Skyler. I never liked the formalities between royals anyways."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Well... when you _can_ talk then just simply call me Skyler, or Sky will be fine since we're going to be seeing each other a lot right?" He suggested in a joking manner.

I laughed, a voiceless laugh. It's good to have him talking this way to me, I didn't like it when he was acting cold towards me.

"Sir, we are ready," one of the men informed.

"We ride North!" He commanded as he pulled on the rein.

I wanted to feel the wind racing past me, I would have loved that feeling.

We eventually arrived at the edge of the Evergreen Forest at nightfall the next day.

I've never seen anything so green and healthy before. "Don't ever take out your swords in this forest," Sky said. "If they feel threaten, they will rearrange themselves and make you walk around in circles. If that happens, you can never find your way out."

That's a little creepy.

As we head deeper and deeper into the forest I could hear the wind blowing.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Sky said as he looked around.

Some of the men drew out their weapons in reaction to the wind's howling.

"Put your weapons down," he commanded through his teeth.

The wind started to get violent but stopped suddenly. The forest is eerily quiet now, I could hear every whisper.

An hour passed by, "Stop!" Castiel shouted as he pulled on the reins to stop the horse. "We've been traveling around in circles."

I suddenly see a light in the distance. Something's there!

"There's a light over there," one of the men informed us as he pointed towards the lights.

"Don't follow the light!" All eyes turned to the prince. " Will-o'-the-wisp," he whispered.

Willow Smith?

"Will-o'-the-wisps are the spirits of fallen fairies that appear as orbs of lights to lure travellers off their path," he informed me.

"I've heard that story before," one of the men said. "There has been many who wanted to have control over an Enchanted Tree located in the middle of this forest. Many fairies died trying to protect their precious tree, but thousands of fairies turned themselves into actually trees to guard this forest. There's a legend that the souls of those fallen fairies who died remained loyal to their duties to protect this forest and continued to do so even in death."

"That light was meant to lead us to our death," Sky added. "We need to show them that we're not the enemies."

But how?

Suddenly I heard many wailing and screeching sound that sent chills down my spine. The noises were painful to the ears.

"Banshees!" Sky yelled as he covered his ears.

The pain! The wailings and screeching are unbearable!

Just how many fairies died in this forest? I can feel their pain through the wails.

From the corner of my eyes I saw blood dripping out of some of the men's ears, some of them fell and writhed on the ground.

I looked at Sky, blood was coming out from his ears and nose. He's in so much pain. I wanted to do something to help but what can I do?

Slowly one by one, the men lost consciousness... Are they dead? Why is everything getting dark... am I also loosing consciousness?

I caught sight of Sky... there was a shadow behind him!

"SKYYYY!" I yelled in vain as the darkness filled my eyes.

I lost consciousness.


	5. The Witch's Attack

**Chapter 5**

**The Witch's Attack**

_(Diana's POV)_

What happened? I feel heavy... very heavy. I can't seem to move.

I opened my eyes and saw Sky looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I tried to nod my head, but I couldn't.

"This is a little creepy," he added as he picked me up. How could this be? I thought he couldn't touch me.

Sky carried me in his arms to another room. He placed me in a chair in front of a giant mirror. I can see a body in the mirror, is that supposed to be me?

In the mirror I saw a reflection of Sky standing behind a chair. In the chair there was a life-sized wooden doll, it was staring right at me. The arms and legs are twisting at odd angles, and its head is leaning to one side.

"The Fairy Godmother said if you try hard enough, you can move," he said.

I tried to look at him, but I'm unable to move my eyes from side to side.

Sky walked in front of the mirror and faced me. "Try to say something."

I'm confused.

"Um..." I could hear myself! He smiled, "Finally!"

I can talk now, thank goodness.

"I- is this doll ... me?" I asked.

"It was made by a man named Geppetto. He said dolls could be used as vessels for souls, but by using the wood of the Enchanted Tree, he could actually make the doll comes to life."

I was always afraid of dolls, there's just something about them that just creeps me out... and now I'm one of them. How ironic.

"I requested him to make that doll for you." He looked at me, "It must be frustrating for you... You can move if you try hard enough, speak your mind whenever you want, and most importantly you cannot get hurt."

This is the second time he mentioned something about me getting hurt. What is he thinking?

I could hear footsteps entering the room. Sky straighten his posture and bowed. "Thank you for -"

I hear a friendly laugh, but I can't turn around to see who it is. "It's nothing at all. I'm glad I can be of help. I'm sorry this is the best I can do in such a short amount of time... It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Diana."

I saw a figure walking towards me, a doll? "Hello, you must be Princess Diana."

"Pinocchio, show some manners in front of the Princess," the man scolded. The doll turned back to me and bowed.

He can move so naturally. "Please just call me Diana."

Pinocchio looked at me, he had no expression on his face... of course, dolls don't have expressions.

"I will help you get used to the doll's body," he said.

"Am I going to be a doll forever?" I don't want to be a doll.

"Of course not," A gray-hair old man said as me walk towards me. He looked at me with kind eyes. "Just until you're back within your own body." So this is what Geppetto looks like... he looks so kind.

I suddenly remembered the incident at the edge of the forest. Sky's pained face appeared in my mind. "Sky, are you alright?" I 'm the worst, I was too caught up with having a doll as my body that I didn't remember what happened.

"I'm fine, the fairies healed me," he answered.

"What happened at the edge of the forest?" I asked.

"The spirits of the fallen elves and fairies dwelled in this forest has mistaken you for the enemies," a kind voice informed me. "I sensed a disturbance in the forest and went to see what has gone wrong. I'm sorry you have to endure something so painful."

A woman walked up to me. She was wearing a long flowing blue dress that matches her eyes. Her hair was tied up and decorated with the most beautiful crystals and jewelries I've ever seen.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Sky bowed to the woman, "for your hospitality."

Wow, she's a fairy... moreover, she's a Fairy Godmother.

"Thank you so very much for everything," I said in agreement.

She smiled, "It's no problem at all."

"We've been here for two weeks," Sky informed me. "I was starting to get worried since you took so long to wake up."

Two weeks?

"In the woods... I lost consciousness..." I struggled to find the right words.

"You must be wondering how you lost consciousness even though you are a spirit," the Fairy Godmother said.

"Yes."

"The spirits of the fallen fairies contained enormous amount of power because of their attachment to this world, to their duty to protect this forest. The reason you woke up last is because their powers affected you more than it does on Prince Skyler and his men. Spirits need twice as much power to hurt a living human than a fellow spirit, but a spirit cannot be killed by another spirit, and what you've experienced was simply a trance."

"The Fairy Godmother can sense spirits," Sky whispered to me.

"I can only sense a spirit if its presence is strong," she corrected. Wow, she's quite keen on hearing.

Sky turned to me, "I was on the verge of collapsing when she appeared and eased the fallen spirits."

I'm glad everything's alright.

"For now you must get used to this doll first," he said. He picked me up and bowed to everyone, "I want her to start training as soon as possible. We don't have much time, the witch is on the move."

Pinocchio skipped over, " Let's start!"

* * *

A month has passed since that day I woke up inside a doll.

I sat on the grass as I watched Sky and Pinocchio race each other. This body takes twice the effort to move in than my human body, but I've worked hard and can finally walk, even run.

"I won," Sky came and sat next to me.

"Congratulations, for the millionth time." I handed him a cup of water.

He smirked as he took a sip."We're leaving this place in three days," he informed me.

"You're getting restless."

He took another sip of water. "Who wouldn't?"

He's right, the longer we stayed here the more time the witch has to carry out her plans. We need to find a way to stop her.

He took out a bag, "This bag contained the leaves of the Enchanted Tree. It can wake you along with everyone in the castle."

"How far is my castle from here?"

"Five days on horseback," he answered.

"I can't wait to get my body back," I said excitedly.

From the corner of my eye I could see his body tense up. "You sure you want to go back to your body? Isn't it better to stay in this wood form for a while? "

"I know you don't want me to get hurt, but in this wood form... I can't feel anything." He looked at me. "I feel like I'm just here, but I'm not exactly here. I'm unable to feel the warmth of the sun, unable to eat, unable to sleep. I don't feel alive in this form," I continued.

He stayed silent. The silence is making things awkward between the two of us.

"So... where is your home?" I asked to change the subject.

There was a long silence. I looked over to see his face, he noticed and turned away. "I don't have one," he answered. I can hear the sadness in his voice.

He still didn't turn to look at me. What should I do? I'm never good at comforting people.

"Um..." I said as I pulled on his sleeve, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He turned, looked at me, and smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Your eyes aren't smiling. . .I want to see your genuine smile."

He looked at me as I continued to look at him. "Maybe this is my genuine smile."

There's no way this could be his real smile, there's just too much sadness in his eyes.

"I know it's not." I took one of his hand into both of my hands and squeezed it tight, he was surprised. "I know it's only been a little more than a month but I feel like you carry a lot of pain inside of you. I want to help you in any way that I can... I want to help lessen some of your sadness."

He was listening to my every word. "I'm here... whenever you feel alone or sad and need somebody to talk to. I'm here," I added.

I want him to be happy. Even though he's surrounded by so many people, he's all alone.

His eyes wavered.

"Thank you," he took his hand out from my grip.

He stood up, "This sadness... this burden, I don't want you to feel it." He turned around and walked away.

* * *

_"This sadness... this burden, I don't want you to feel it." _

I couldn't stop thinking about those words.

I don't like the night, the darkness. During the day I can distract myself by doing different things and helping everyone with their jobs, but at night... when everyone is asleep, that's when the darkness comes. I'm completely alone with only my thoughts to keep me company... my thoughts and fears. I can't sleep, I haven't slept ever since I stepped foot in this world.

The more I think about it the more unsure I am if this whole situation is real or a dream...

There are a few books on the table near the bed, the Fairy Godmother ordered the fairies to bring me books to keep me busy at night. She's very thoughtful.

I opened the book and started to read.

. . . . . . . .

Wailing? I can hear wailings... so much pain. So many wails...

I suddenly heard many footsteps and wings fluttering.

My door swung open. I stood up, "Sky, what's happeni-"

"The Mistress of Evil, she's burning the forest down." He reached for my wrist, "We have to go!"

I followed him as he guided me out by my wrist. I looked around; I could see the panic in the fairies' eyes as they noticed the black smoke in the distance.

"She came for the Enchanted Tree," Sky informed me. "They've got us surrounded."

I can still hear the wailings, "Those fallen fairies... they're in pain."

"Follow me," he said as he started to run. I ran after him... the air was filled with smoke and ashes.

Sky was running towards a giant tree located in the center of the forest. The tree's leaves are made of countless little speckles of golden lights. It's beautiful.

"Protect the tree! Protect the tree!" A blonde fairy cried out.

Sky suddenly stopped and turned to face me, "That fairy over there will help you. I have to go find my men and try to help counter the witch's attack."

He's going to leave me? What if he never comes back?

"Sky," I said on the verge of tears. He turned to me, "Don't worry, I'm supposed to look after you. I'll come back." He reassured me with a smile and ran back to help his men.

I lost sight of him.

"Princess." I turned around. The fairy girl I've seen earlier is right in front of me. She has her hair up in a bun and wears a short green dress with green shoes. "I'm Tinkerbell, please follow me. I will show you the secret passage to get out of this forest."

I have to leave without Sky? He lied to me!

"I- I can't."

Tinkerbell's eyes widen, "Please Princess! There is no other way."

"I'll stay and fight!"

"I don't know if you've noticed Princess, but wood burns and right now you're wood. I don't think we'll find another Savior anytime soon if you're gone."

I won't die, I'm a soul.

"The fire can only burn the wood, my soul will be free after that."

"If the wood was carved out from the trunk of an ordinary tree then perhaps. Looks like nobody has informed you that the Enchanted Tree is no ordinary tree. Do you know why dolls made from the Enchanted Tree moves and come to life? Because the magic of the tree binds your soul to its wood, if the wood burns... so does your soul."

I was speechless. There's just no way.

"Please Princess, I need to protect my home... I can't do that if you won't listen to me."

But I can't just leave Sky... I turned back to look for any signs of him. Nothing.

"Princess!"

"I'm coming!"

The girl opened a portal on the trunk of the Enchanted Tree and gave me a glowing bag." This is the leaves of the Enchanted Tree. We grinded it down into pixie dust. It will light your way, just follow the passage, and you will be out of this forest in no time."

"Is this a giant, hollow root of the Enchanted Tree?"

"Yes, but don't worry only fairies can open the portal to access this passage. "

I don't want to go.

"You best be on your way Princess. I wish we could meet again on some friendlier sky," she said as she looked up at the thick black smoke in the sky. She turned back to me and closed the portal.

Darkness surrounded me as the bag of pixie dust lighted my way. I'm all alone now.

...

Finally, I'm near the end. As I stepped out of the passage, something knocked me down... what is going on.

I feel something. Hot! HOT!

I'm burning... I heard a laughter.

I looked up, "I've made a promise to your parents that I was going to kill you first."

A woman with frizzy black hair stared back at me in total delight. "And I'm here to keep that promise."

This must be the Mistress of Evil... the infamous witch.

Is this her plan all along? She knew that they would protect me at all cost, that's why she burned the forest from all sides leaving no way out... no way except the secret passage.

"You weren't here... for the tree, but for... me." I said as I struggle to put out the flames on my body.

"You were my main objective, the tree is just a reward."

What an evil woman... She tricked everyone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I shrieked ... the fire is burning me inside and out.

I can't think straight... I'm suffocating. I'm burning, and I can't escape. I can't move, every part of this body felt so heavy.

The darkness filled my eyes... I don't want to die. I want to see everyone again. Rapunzel, Pinocchio, Tinkerbell... I want to see them again, but most of all I want to see Sky. I want to thank him for everything...

I heard her laughter fading as I fall deeper and deeper into the darkness. _I don't want to die._


	6. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Chapter 6**

**Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

_(Sky's POV)_

The air was filled with smoke and ashes. As I looked around I saw my men fighting side by side with the fairies to defend the forest and came into realization that we're not going to be able to escape here alive. I just hope that Diana is safe, if not then our efforts will be in vain and everything we've tried so hard for will all be lost.

I felt many pairs of eyes looking at me. My men were waiting for my command.

"I'm lucky that I have such loyal men at my side!" I shouted the message wholeheartedly to my comrades. I need to give them words of encouragement.

Their eyes were fixed on me. "Since when do we let evil become stronger than us?" I asked.

"Never!" They shouted all at once.

"Good! Our will is set! We fight side by side not as a prince and his followers, but as comrades... as brothers. I will risk my life for every single one of you as I know you will do the same for me. I know your fears, I can see it in your eyes... I recognize it because it is also seen in my eyes. But fear cannot exist without courage and there will come a time when the courage of men fail, but not today. Today we fight for all that we hold dear. No matter who we are, as long as we fight side by side to achieve the same goal... we are comrades." I looked into each and everyone of my men's eyes and saw their determination. The same determination, also in the fairies' eyes as we faced, braced ourselves to face our foes under fire, ash, and dust.

The ground shook violently.

I looked around. Everyone was in a panic, nobody knew why the ground was shaking. We don't even know what we're fighting against.

"Hold your grounds!" I commanded.

I caught sight of the Fairy Godmother, she looked out into the distance with so much sadness in her eyes.

"Prince Skyler!" I turned to a familiar face. Rapunzel. "I need you to get everybody to go through a portal."

She must have came through a portal to help us. I stared at her as I came to realization, "We're abandoning the Evergreen Forest."

Rapunzel nodded as she looked around, "Saving this forest is beyond their ability. Please be quick, we don't have much time. Something big is coming."

I don't have the power to convince the fairies of the Evergreen Forest to abandon their beloved home. "They're not going listen to me." I can give them words of encouragement, but that's not enough. They would die to defend their homes, that's how deep a fairy's loyalty is.

"But they will listen to me." I turned around to face a woman with short blonde hair wearing a gold glittering dress.

"Queen Clarion," I bowed.

The fairies of the Evergreen forest bowed to the Queen of the Fairies as she greets her sister, the Fairy Godmother.

"Queen Clarion will persuade them," Rapunzel ensured me, "You and your men will not be going with them."

She turned around and drew a portal, "You will stay at Queen Lucille's castle."

Queen Lucille, most people just call her "The Queen", she is one of the most powerful ruler in the known world and she built up her reputation without the help and support of a king. I have yet to meet anyone who are not intimidated by her presence.

"Diana... You should be helping her," I said as I look at Rapunzel's face. She has a slightly smudge expression, one that I cannot define.

"You should get going, we don't have much time."

"You're not coming with me?" I asked.

"I have to make another portal for the fairies," she said gesturing in the direction of Queen Clarion who is surrounded by all of the fairies of the Evergreen Forest. "Don't worry, I'll be safe."

My men surrounded me and began to step into the portal one by one.

"Stay safe," I said to her as I stepped through the portal into a garden full of withered roses.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Grimhilde," Queen Lucille said as she walked up to us. "I wish I could give you a welcome worthy of a royal but as you know dark times are upon us, we cannot waste any time."

I bowed and my men follow suit, "Of course your Highness."

"My guards will show you to your rooms. Please rest while you still can." The Queen motioned the guards to lead us into the castle while she stayed back and caressed her withered roses.

My men have made themselves comfortable, some has even fallen asleep. I decided to take a walk around the castle.

There's something odd about this castle. Not only was the castle quite gloomy, but there were mirrors everywhere... on every wall and every turn. I've never seen this many mirrors in one place before...

"... Snow White into the woods."

I stopped as I heard the Queen's voice coming from one of the room.

"Both of the knife and box are enchanted," she continued. "The knife will serve you well. Once you finish with your task, put the heart in this box and return it to me."

Snow White? Woods? Knife? Heart? She's going to kill the princess.

I must do somethi- Something flew past me ripping me away from my thoughts.

I turned around to see a shadow without a body floating and observing me. By the looks of it, it was a shadow of a boy.

The shadow turned its head quickly down the hall as if hearing a sudden noise. The shadow flew towards whatever it is that grabbed its attention. I followed. It stopped in front of a door and flew through it. I tried to open it ... the room was locked. The shadow never came out. Somehow I feel like I need to find out whatever is behind this door.

I felt a little breeze... this hallway has no windows. I turned around to faced a floating red hair boy dressed in green from head to toe, only this time he doesn't have a shadow.

"I need the keys to that room," he said to me.

Lucky me. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

I waited in front of the door the next day as the clock strikes midnight. The boy I met was Peter Pan, he was most known for his ability of splitting his shadow from his body. We had came to an agreement that we're going to meet in front of this door at midnight.

"Got it," he said as he flew and landed in front of me. "I got the key."

He threw the key at me, I caught it and opened the door.

This room was a maze of mirrors, even the other side of this door was a mirror. I was horror-struck when my eyes caught sight of a doll in the middle of the room, it was burnt.

"Diana!" I ran up and took the doll in my arms. No response, no movement... it was eerily still.

"I'm sorry," Peter said standing outside the room. "By the time I got there to save her she was already like this."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was in here?" I roared at the boy. I was beyond angry... at the witch, at the boy, at everything.

"I just follow the Queen's orders by bringing her back to the castle, what the Queen does afterwards is none of my business. I fulfilled my end of the bargain."

So it was the Queen. My patience was growing thin as I looked at the burnt doll in my arms... she must have felt so scared and alone.

"I didn't know," the boy added. I didn't know that the Queen kept her in this room. I didn't know that you knew her. I-I'm sorry."

"Help me and my men get out of here," I said as I continued to look at the doll.

The boy hesitated but agreed.

"This room... your shadows can't escape it?"

"Mirrors are said to be the doors between dimensions but for the spirits it's just plain confusing," he replied to my statement.

I didn't quite get what he meant.

He looked at me and continued, "A room full of mirrors would confuse anyone. If you were to close this door, you will see that every mirror in this room were identical and if you don't be careful, you won't know which mirror was the door. Well, of course if you try and try you'll eventually find the door but for a spirit it's different... mirrors confused the spirits"

I thought for a moment, "A spirit can walk through walls..."

"But not through mirrors," he corrected. "This room was made to keep her in."

I can feel chills all over my body as I realized that the Queen was more complexed than I had expected.

Peter looked at his shadow, "That's why my shadow couldn't find his way through."

"We must go," I said.

"I can't, I'm still waiting for my reward from the Queen. But I will help you and your men escape."

"Thank you."

Peter nodded as he led me down the hall. We turned the corner only to be confronted by the Queen.

She smiled, "This is what you repay me for my hospitality?" From the corner of my eye I can see a cloaked man leading a girl out, the man was carrying a box. I wanted to help that girl, but I'm in a tight situation myself.

The Queen ordered her guards to throw me and my men into the dungeon. Peter Pan wanted to help me, but it seemed like she has gotten something over him to make him obey her. She ripped the doll from me and took her away.

I need to get the doll, I need to save Diana! Everything seems impossible now that my men and I were locked up with an enchanted barrier to keep us in.

Rapunzel... you had lead us to our demise!

Diana, I'm sorry. I should have never left you by yourself that night.

"I can get you out."

I looked out into the shadows of the hallway and saw an imp-like-creature standing there looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" He chuckled. "Why, I'm Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

**Extra: The Uninvited Quest**

_16 years earlier_

The night sky was filled with fireworks coming from the Briar Rose castle. Everyone in the kingdom was happily celebrating the birth of their new princess. In the woods on the outskirts of the Briar Rose Kingdom lived a woman and her daughter...

"Mother," the golden hair girl pointed outside the window. "Fireworks, how exciting."

The woman didn't look up as she continues to brush the girl's hair.

A guard came into the room. "Lady Gothel, the kingdom of Briar Rose is celebrating the birth of their new princess."

"And was I invited?" The woman asked as she look up at him.

"No ,my lady," The guard answered.

The woman chuckle. "Rapunzel, get ready for bed."

"Yes mother," the girl answered obediently as she got up and headed for her room.

Gothel waited until Rapunzel was completely out of the room before turning to her guard. "Go down to the dungeon and bring me the leader of the Alpha werewolves."

The guard bowed, "Yes, my lady."

. . .

. . .

"Lady Gothel asked for the presence of the Leader of the Alphas."

A man stood up out of the dozen of men sitting inside the dark cell. Everyone inside the cell was staring at the guard with murderous desires.

"Follow me," the guard said as he unlocks the cell to let the man out then closed it again.

The leader of the Alpha werewolves followed close behind the guard as he lead them up to the main room.

"Adam," Gothel called to him as she caught sight of him. "You have work tonight."

The man looked at her, "What kind of work?"

"To accompany me to Briar Rose castle," the woman smiled evilly.

"And what will I get in return?"

The woman chuckled, "Your freedom of course."

"My freedom?" The man's eyes grew wide as he tried to remember the last time he was free. It's been 10 years since the witch has kept him captive, he desired freedom more than anything in the world.

"Yes, but I also need another thing from you . .. your wolf venom."

His eyes narrowed, "You're making more werewol-"

"You don't need to know the details," Gothel cuts him off. "All you need to know is that you will be free after this."

"And bring your men," she added, "I want to plant the seed of fear in their hearts."

"That's it? That's all it takes for you to free us?"

"Us? Oh no no no no no," the woman said shaking her head. "Only you will be freed."

The man stayed silent.

"Go get your men, I will waiting in my carriage near the gate."

He hesitated but turned around and head for the dungeon . . .


	7. Redemption

**Chapter 7**

**Redemption**

_( Sky's POV )_

The freezing night air filled my lungs as the horse carried me to the Dwarf Forest. I must brace myself for the monsters that dwell within that forest.

Rumpelstiltskin gave me his word to ensure that nothing bad will happen to Diana and my men. He can be many things, but he isn't the kind of person to go back on his deals because he treasures his deal more than anything in the world, that comforted me a little because I know that they will be safe.

I escaped the castle and stole one of the Queen's horses to aid me in my journey to save Snow White.

An hour passed. I've tracked down their trail. Standing in the shadows, I watched them from behind the trees as they rested. The man looks like a hunter, he kept the enchanted knife and box with him at all times.

The man spent the majority of his time looking at the princess... suddenly he looks around as if he senses something. He stood up, took out the knife, and headed over to where Snow White is standing.

This is it, he's going to kill her.

I jumped out of my hiding place and directed my sword at his throat, catching him off guard.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked through his teeth.

I turned to look at the girl, she looked frighten.

Suddenly a loud grunt sound filled the air. I turned around and scanned the area to see where it was coming from.

"RUN, Snow!" The man yelled.

I looked back. The girl started to run and disappeared behind the trees.

I felt something slam into my stomach, and before I knew it I was on the ground with my arms around my stomach trying to recover from the pain. He had kicked me.

"I was supposed to protect her!" He shouted as he pointed his knife at me.

"Protect her?"

Another loud grunt filled the air, but this time it was getting closer.

"You hear that? That's the sound of a wild boar," he looked around, "Not just any ordinary wild boar... this boar belongs to Ares, the God of War."

He turned back to look at me and continued, "The Queen gave me this knife to protect her, a knife that can cut through anything."

I was beyond confused at this point.

"Why is Ares's sacred pet be in the Dwarf Forest?" I asked. The Gods don't usually get involved in the affairs of mortals.

"You're not the only one asking that question... This can only mean that this whole situation, is bigger than all of us... "

"Big enough to involve the Gods," I finished his sentence, suddenly realizing the magnitude that what we're up against is more than I can comprehend.

In the distance I could hear the boar's snorts and grunts. It's was coming closer.

"The reason why I took Snow White to this forest on foot was because we could travel lightly and quietly." He turned around and looked at me, "You _had_ to bring a horse."

The boar must have heard the hooves of the horse and picked up on our scent.

"We traveled around the forest and chose the paths that were the farthest from the Wild Boar as much as possible. Delivering Snow White safely into the dwarves's care was my first mission. My second mission was to kill and bring back the heart of the boar."

I took the shortest road into the forest to catch up with them... I must have crossed the path with the boar.

...

"It's eerily quiet now... too quiet," the man said his eyes flickered around to scan the area around us.

I know what he meant, "It's here."

I stood back to back with the man looking and anticipating which direction the boar will jump out from.

I felt myself being pushed down and fell onto the ground. I immediately got back up and swung my sword at the beast. My sword only scratches its skin. The giant boar was four times my size.

"Take this," the man managed to throw the enchanted knife at me while he was still pinned down under the boar's hooves.

I caught the knife and swung it at the boar, this time, it cut through its skin easily.

The boar backed away in pain.

"A knife? She gave you a knife to kill a sacred beast?"

The man quickly stood up. I threw him the knife, and he charged for the wounded boar. He dragged the knife across both of its eyes leaving it blind.

"I can make do with a knife," he answered as the boar started to get more violent.

"At least give you a sword..."

He chuckled, "I'm not a swordsman like you, I'm a Huntsman ... I'm better off with a knife."

The board started to regain its composure.

I took the enchanted knife out from the Huntsman's hand. "You distract it," I said as I start to run into a different direction.

The boar began to charge in my direction.

"Hey!"

It stopped and turned towards the Huntsman.

"Shouldn't you be chasing me? I'm the one that made you blind," he started to run into the other direction to get the boar away from me.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the horse, untied it from the tree and rushed over to save the Huntsman.

As I caught sight of the boar, I pulled out the knife and gave the horse a kick to pick up speed.

"Com'on... Com'on," I muttered to myself as I close in on the creature.

Finally!

I took the knife and stabbed it into its rear and, dragged it across its body all the way to its head. The beast tumbled onto its side wriggling in pain.

"My legs are burning," the Huntsman said as he stops running. "You know how hard it is to outrun that boar? I had to change direction and hide behind trees every few seconds."

I turned the horse around and threw him the knife, "Do what you must."

He nodded and turned around, heading in the direction of the boar.

"For a sacred beast its heart is quite small," the Huntsman said as he locked up the enchanted box.

I walked my horse over to where he was standing, "So what now?"

"Now? I need to see if the princess is safe. I will be back, and we can head back to the castle together. You must have a lot of questions."

"You have no idea," I said with a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, I will give you some answers when I come back, but first I will need to borrow that horse."

He extended his hand out for the reign, and I gave it to him.

"I'm known as Humbert the Huntsman," he said. "Sorry for the late introduction but as you know, we ran into some complications."

He jumped onto the horse's back and looked back at me, "Black hair, blue eyes, unmatched skills in combat, and you carried a sword engraved with the symbol of Obscura. You must be Prince Skyler from the Kingdom of Obscura, am I correct?"

I wasn't surprise that he knew me. The black hair, blue eyes, and symbol gave me away. No Obscurians have black hair and blue eyes unless it's the prince, these characteristics are rare even in other kingdoms.

"Hurry back," I said as he turned around and headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

I sat down on a rock about thirty feet away from the dead boar. As I looked at the dead beast in front of me, I thought of my mother.

The cool night air was calming. I closed my eyes to feel the cool air absorbing through my body... so refreshing.

A woman with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes was smiling at me. She was wearing a red and white dress, her two favorite colors. She was my mother and the most beautiful woman I know.

I loved my mother. On that day, the morning before the incident, she took me out into the forest wanting to spend the day with me. I was only ten, I wanted to show off my hunting skills so I bolted into the forest to find something to hunt. I was proud of my skills, I've been trained to fight ever since I could barely stand.

My mother was worried, so she followed me.

There's usually nothing too dangerous in that forest, but this time was different... I heard a growl and in front of me was a werewolf, its yellow eyes were staring daggers at me. I got scared and ran... I ran and ran until I caught the sight of my mother. I could have ran into a different direction but instead I ran right into her arms. As soon as she heard the werewolf, she took my arm, and we both started running.

The beast chased us and dug its teeth into my mother's leg. She fell. She yelled through her tears "Run! Run Skyler!" I was scared, I kept on running and running until I reached the outskirt of the wood. I looked back. Everything was so quiet. "Mother!" I called out to her. No answer. "Mother?!" I called out again. Nothing.

I gripped the small sword I had in my hands and cautiously entered the forest again. I caught sight of my mother, she was lying on the floor ...The werewolf was gone.

"Skyler," she called out to me and I rushed over to help her. She was pale as a corpse, her body was cold, and her beautiful blue eyes turned reddish. "Sk-y...Sky-ler, I'm so... c-cold."

"Mother, you're freezing!" I turned and looked at the wound on her leg, it was swollen and the skin around the bite has turned into a rotting yellow color. "W-what's happening?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," my mother screamed in pain as she covered her ears and curled herself up with her back against a tree.

"What's that noise?" She asked me with her eyes wide flickering in all directions.

I didn't hear anything. "Mother, the only sound in this forest are our voices," I answered.

She looked at me with her eyes widen, "W-wh-who are you?"

"Mother?"

Her eyes... they were turning yellow. I looked down at her hands, she has ... claws.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She screamed. I noticed at that moment that she had canine-like teeth.

She began twitching uncontrollably and her body shook violently. She began to cough up some blood.

I cried as I called out to her. "Mother? What is happening to you?"

She turned around to look at me then stood up and started to walk towards me. Her body twitches every few seconds... the way she stared at me wasn't a stare that a mother would give to her child.

As I was running away from her, I could hear her footsteps coming closer ... she's fast!

I could hear her growls from behind me.

"Sky? Skyler?" I heard someone calling out to me, it wasn't my mother's voice.

A brown hair boy was calling out to me. As soon as he sees me his eyes widen.

"Run!" I yelled as he turned around and started running.

My foot caught a tree's root and I went tumbling onto the ground. I got back up but, it was too late, she was already in front of me. Her body was so twisted, and her face so deformed that I can hardly recognized her as my mother ... or something that even resembled a human figure.

As she launched at me, an arrow striked her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... my Queen," Phillip said apologetically as he pulled out another arrow from his quiver. He didn't want to hurt my mother but he did so to protect me.

She ripped her eyes from Phillip and focused back on me.

"Don't do anything!" I shouted to him.

I gripped the sword tight in my hands as she made another launch at me. I can hear Phillip calling out my name in a panic but I ignored him. I dodged her claws and stabbed her in the heart.

She fell to the ground as her body twisted in pain. Her body twitched for a few minutes ... then it stopped.

I cried as I hugged my mother, or what once was my mother. She tried to kill me, yet I wept for her.

At the time, I hated her but I also love her. Hated her because she doesn't love me enough to come back to me... but I loved her because she's my mother and despite what just happened, it still doesn't overshadow the image of a loving mother... _my _loving mother. The mother that tried to kill me was also the mother that taught me the idea that love can overcome anything... How wrong she was because love cannot over come death or revive someone back to life.

I hugged her deformed body and cried my eyes out. I will always hold the image of a beautiful woman with blue eyes, long flowing red hair, and a kind smile on her face everytime she sees me, that's my mother.

I could hear footsteps running in my direction. I didn't bother to look up.

"Your Majesty," Phillip said as he bowed to my father.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?" My father asked.

I was full of tears and didn't even know where to begin.

Phillip told my father everything that he had seen.

My father stayed quiet for a while but suddenly asked "... and why was she here in the woods?"

"... I wanted ..t-to show her my skills... so that s-she can be proud of me," I answered through my tears.

I looked up at my father and saw his grey eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

I opened my eyes... I fell asleep dreaming about her again.

Here I am, exiled from my own kingdom. My father loved my mother more than anything and I took the person he loved most away from him.

I chuckled to myself as I realized how pathetic I am. I'm sitting here trying to find ways to save as many people as I can because the only thing that allows me to sleep at night is knowing that the people that I've saved are still out there living their life happily and healthy because of me.

I'm not going to let evil win, I will do whatever it takes to bring peace to the world again... even if it means I will die.

This is my duty.

Saving people, helping the Savior... This is _my_ redemption.


End file.
